Naruto in WonderLand
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: Naruto strays off into a Land where everyone he knows are not themselves (Kakashi's the Bunny ^_^)
1. Pulled Down the 'Rabbit' Hole

Aoi: - Hi! Hello! Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night... These are just notes  
  
- I don't own Naruto  
  
- This is obviously a parody..  
  
- I don't own Alice in Wonderland  
  
- I'm not sure.. But I might have to repeat Characters  
  
- There are parts that are not in the book  
  
- A lot of them will be Out Of Character..  
  
- Enjoy!!  
  
----- Pulled Down the 'Rabbit' Hole -----  
  
The Genin Group known as 'Group 7' had just come back from their last mission and were sitting by the riverside...   
  
Sakura was Admiring Sasuke with quiet 'aw', Kakashi was reading his book..   
  
And Naruto, Naruto was getting very bored hearing and seeing the same things eveytime..  
  
"So bored..." Naruto exclaimed  
  
"aww... it's not that boring..." Sakura said still gazing into Sasuke eye's  
  
"..." Sasuke had no specific comment besides STOP STARING AT ME SAKURA!  
  
"Hmm... I'm going to go take a walk... Wanna come Sakura-chan?" Naruto emphized 'Wanna come'  
  
"....No I'm fine.." Still gazing into his eyes  
  
"fine.." Naruto walked off  
  
"Hey Naruto.. Don't wonder down any rabbit holes.." Kakashi said before Naruto left  
  
Naruto was walking along the riverside kicking a rock   
  
"Hmm... Nothing is interesting anymore..." Naruto sat by a tree "I wish something would happen..."  
  
Naruto dozed of for a while untill he heard a noise...  
  
"What? Who's there?" Naruto stood up  
  
"Doton ShinjuuZanshu no Jutsu!" A voice said before pulling him under the surface  
  
(yeah I know It should only be left with the head.. but... it fits...)  
  
Naruto was pulled under the surface landing on his butt..  
  
"Ow..." Naruto said while rubbing... his... but...  
  
"Hi... oh-no I'm late!"  
  
Kakashi was standing infront of Naruto without his headprotector, and Jounin vest, with.. Bunny ears  
  
"AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!" Naruto pointed and laughed  
  
"Yeah yeah laugh it up.. I least I'm not wearing a dress.." The Cute little Kakashi bunny said  
  
"Dress?" Naruto looked down "AH! Okay who thought this was funny!!!"  
  
Naruto ran into the bushes and changed  
  
Kakashi-bunny looked at his watch "Oh no! I'm late!" And he ran off and dropped his gloves  
  
"Hey wait!! Kakashi!! You dropped your gloves!!"  
  
Naruto picked up his gloves and put them in his pocket, and ran after him  
  
"Kakashi!!! Your gloves!!"  
  
Naruto ran into another hole  
  
"AHH!!" Naruto was falling   
  
Naruto once again landed on his butt..   
  
"Huh? Where am I?" 


	2. The Garden Party

Aoi: A few Notes...  
  
- I don't own Naruto  
  
- I don't own Alice in Wonderland  
  
- Hehehhe Kakashi is a bunny!!  
  
- Naruto was in a dress!!  
  
- And yes It was Stupid... But.. meh...  
  
- ENJOY!!  
  
-----  
  
Naruto found himself in a little room infront of a door no bigger than his knee..  
  
"What the..."   
  
Naruto turned around.. There was a table with a key and...  
  
"RAMEN!"  
  
He ran towards the table he took the key   
  
"This should work for the door..."  
  
He looked at the Ramen cup  
  
"Eat me? Well I haven't said no to Ramen before!!"  
  
He happily ate the ramen   
  
"Whoa!!"  
  
He shrunk to about the size of video box  
  
"Hmm.. The key is up there and I down here..."  
  
Naruto sat down by the table leg and thought  
  
"What to do..."   
  
He spotted a cup of milk just a couple of inches away from him  
  
"Well.. I am thristy...."  
  
He went over to drink the milk  
  
"Ah... WHOA!"  
  
He grew to his normal size..  
  
"Hey now I got the key!!"  
  
He grabbed the key and drank the Ramen soup hoping it would do something..  
  
And it did he shrunk.. but the key was crushing him  
  
"Ack.... help... me...."  
  
He manged to crawl out  
  
"I know!! I'll use Kage Bushin to help me!! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU!"  
  
Could 6 Naruto's lift the key..? No..  
  
Naruto Doubled the amount and tripled and again and again until...  
  
The door crack open because of all of the Narutos  
  
Naruto went flying into the other side landing on his.. backside again..  
  
"Ow...Huh?"  
  
It was a garden party Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Kiba were there  
  
Ino had ears of a Mouse  
  
Shikamaru looked like a deer  
  
Chouji looked a squirrel with his mouth stuffed  
  
Shino was some sorta bug  
  
And Kiba was a small dog..  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Look another friend to play with!" Ino exclaimed  
  
"Yay!" Shouted the rest  
  
"Uh... no no I'm just passing through!!" Naruto said  
  
"No no you must play!" Exclaimed Shikamaru  
  
"Fine... What are we going to play..?"  
  
"We are going to race!!"  
  
"okay..."  
  
Naruto just played along waiting for the race to stop..  
  
They ran and ran it never ended  
  
"okay... stop... I'm... tired..."  
  
"The race is over!!" Kiba said "I win!"  
  
"No you didn't!" Shino said "I was clearly ahead of you!"  
  
"I was a lap ahead of you! I won!" Ino said  
  
"Liar! I went all the way through!" Shikamaru said  
  
"What are you talking about!! With my speed you guys couldn't compare!!" Choji said  
  
"Phft the whole time you were eating!" Ino shouted  
  
"I'm late!! I'm late!!" Kakashi-bunny said  
  
"Hey Kakashi!! Wait!!"  
  
Naruto manage to escape before he got dragged in the fight  
  
Naruto lost Kakashi-bunny at the fork in the road  
  
"ack! Which way!!"  
  
"I'd tell you..."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"I did..." it was Hinata with cat ears and a tail..  
  
"Hinata?!"  
  
"No.. I'm the Chesher cat..." She appeared behind him "I can tell you to go 'in the right direction'...."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Ahem... I'll repeat I can tell you to go 'in the right direction'...."  
  
"Yeah go ahead!"  
  
"Grr... I can tell you to go 'in the right direction'!!"  
  
"Go ahead tell me!!"  
  
Hinata pulled his ear "LISTEN!! GO TO THE RIGHT DIRECTION!!"  
  
"Ah!! ok ok..."  
  
*Geez... Hinata never acts like this..."  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. KakashiBunnySan's House

Aoi: Wow!!! So many reviews in just was 1 day!! Once again more notes!  
  
- I don't own Naruto  
  
- I don't Alice in Wonderland  
  
- Naruke (reviewer) Heh it must be a coninsidence.. ^_^  
  
- Kakashi-bunny-san!! He's late!! (not much of a change!! lol)  
  
- Hinata-Cat-chan? She's more.. what's the word.. Not shy!  
  
- ENJOY!!   
  
-----  
  
Naruto ran towards the right direction  
  
Naruto spotted a house with roses and a mailbox which said 'Kakashi (White Rabbit) San'  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
He peaked his head in the doorway  
  
"Hello?"   
  
He stepped inside  
  
"Kakashi-bunny-san?"  
  
He looked around.. On a table was..  
  
"RAMEN!!! Oh wait.."  
  
Naruto remembered what happened last time he ate Ramen..  
  
"That's right... I threw up... ACK I mean I shrank.. I threw up last last time..."  
  
He looked at the Ramen cup  
  
"So tempting..." He drooled  
  
His fingers slowly ran to the chopsticks   
  
"Hey!" He held back his hand "Oh what the heck!! It couldn't hurt..."  
  
He ate the ramen quickly  
  
"Hic..WHOA!"  
  
Naruto grew big and nearly took up the whole space of the house..  
  
Kakashi-Bunny-san went in his house  
  
"ACK!! HUGE LITTLE BOY!!!" and ran out dropping a scroll  
  
"Hey wait!! Your gloves!! and your scroll!!"  
  
Naruto tried to stand up and broke through the roof..  
  
"AHH!! MY HOUSE!!" Kakashi-bunny-san said "Oh no I'm late!!" and ran off  
  
"Hey wait!!" Naruto was going to run but..He would crush the rest of the house if he did that  
  
"Hey a cookie!" He ate the cookie and shrank again "Okay! Wait Kakashi-bunny-san!!"  
  
Naruto ran after him but Kakashi-bunny-san jumped off..  
  
"No... he... es..caped... again..." He panted  
  
Naruto ended up infront of another fork in the road  
  
"Which way!!??"  
  
"I'll tell you..."  
  
"Hinata-cat-chan? You are going to help?"  
  
"Sure why not!" She jumped down   
  
"Okay then HELP!"  
  
Hinata-cat stood in front of him "I may tell the truth or a lie.. You can only ask me one question..."  
  
"Only one?"  
  
"Is that a question?"  
  
"Oh.." Naruto got confused  
  
*I better be careful what I say...* He thought  
  
"Well... Which path is the right one??"  
  
Hinata-cat pointed to the left  
  
"YIPPEE It worked!"  
  
Hinata smiled and disappeared  
  
Naruto ran towards the left direction  
  
-----  
  
Will Naruto find Kakashi-bunny-san? Or be lead into trouble..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
Kakashi: Stop calling me Kakashi-bunny-san! 


	4. Tweetledee & Tweetledum

Aoi: Just a few notes..  
  
- Thanks for reviews!!!  
  
- I don't own Naruto  
  
- I don't own Alice in wonderland  
  
- Look! Kakashi-bunny-san *holds up a grey rabbit with left eye covered*  
  
- ENJOY!  
  
----  
  
Naruto ran down the path and bumped into a 'Cattepiller' on a mushroom  
  
"Huh? Konohamaru?"  
  
"Hmmm.... Whooooo arrrrre youuuuu.....?"  
  
"I'mmmm... Uuuuuuumazuki.... Naaaaaaruto..."  
  
"Whyyyy.. doooo youuuu mock meeee.......?"  
  
"Welllll.. nevermind.. Umm... have you seen Kakashi-bunny-san?"  
  
"Cannnnnn youuuuuu dessssscribe himmmm?"  
  
"Well.. um... he's.. tall... and has silver hair.. and... Ummm..."  
  
"Iffff.. youuuuu were... tallll... youuuu woulddd ssssspot himmmm...."  
  
"Yeah... but I'm small...."  
  
The Cattepiller handed him a leaf "One will make you tall the other will make you small..."  
  
"blech.. why would I eat a leaf?"  
  
"Iiiii woulddddd..."  
  
"..." Naruto bit the left side   
  
He grew and grew but hit a tree branch  
  
"Ow...." Naruto bit the other side  
  
He shrunk back to where the Catepiller was  
  
"Ssoo...?"  
  
"Ouch... I saw nothing.."  
  
"hmmmm... well... I suggest you follow that path.."  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Well..." Konohamaru became a cacoon then a butterfly in 5 seconds flat  
  
"Hey comeback!!"  
  
Naruto did as Konohamaru said and went down the path.  
  
"Why in there world did I listen to a...a... catterpiller!!"  
  
"Hello!" A voice said  
  
"Huh..?"  
  
Lee and Gai appeared.  
  
"I'm Tweetledee.." Lee said.  
  
"I'm Tweetledum.." Gai said.  
  
"Oh... Okay... I'll be leaving now..."  
  
"Hold on now!" Tweetledum held him back, "We shall tell you a tale! Of.."  
  
"ZZZZzzzzZZZzzzz"  
  
"HEY WAKE UP!!"  
  
"Tweetledum, I suggest we wake him up..."  
  
"Good idea Tweetledee!"  
  
"Huh..?" Naruto woke up, "Well.... I'll be going now... See ya!"  
  
"We shall tell you a tale of Cabbages and Kings..!"  
  
"Cabbages..? Blech.. I hate veggies..."  
  
"JUST LISTEN!" Tweetledum shouted  
  
"Fine.. fine..."  
  
------Honestly I forgot how the story goes...-----  
  
"And so..."  
  
"ZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzz"  
  
"WAKE UP!!"  
  
"Huh..? Oh it's over! Thank god...."  
  
Kakashi-bunny-san ran by singing that song the white rabbits most often sings...  
  
"YOU!" Tweetledum shouted while pointing to the running rabbit.  
  
"Me..?" He calmly said  
  
"Oooo! A challenge!" Tweetledee said  
  
"Eh.. I got time..." Kakashi-bunny-san said.  
  
"But you said you were late..." Naruto said  
  
"Yeah but... I've got time to spare.."  
  
"Liar..." Naruto said under his breath  
  
"Okay! What is the challenge this time!" Tweetledum said  
  
"My turn eh..?" Kakashi bunny san thought for a moment "Janken... (Rock, paper, scissors)"  
  
"AGAIN!?"  
  
"Come'on I don't have all day..."  
  
"Fine fine.."  
  
"OH! So exciting!" Tweetledee shouted, nearly knocking Naruto down.  
  
"Ow.. My ears.."  
  
"JANKEN!" The 2 very odd charaters shouted  
  
"Heh... You lose again... Well I'm going..." Kakashi bunny san said and ran off  
  
"Hey wait!!" Naruto ran off after him.  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
-----  
  
Heh... Not my best chapter... -.- 


End file.
